Elytra and the Winchesters
by Natural.Love
Summary: Elytra is thrown into the world of Supernatural. Her favorite TV show. What is she to do? Sam/Dean/OC This is my first story ever so be kind and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Elytra rubbed her head as she tried to sit up. It felt like there was a ton of bricks sitting on her forehead. She managed to sit up after a few tries. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around her. She was outside and the bright ass sun was out, trying to blind her. How did she get there and where exactly was she? She stood up and saw that she was at some type of tavern. Actually it looked a lot like the Roadhouse on Supernatural, her favorite TV show, well her favorite everything.

She took a step towards the door, but stopped when she realized that she was barefoot and in her pajamas. She tried again and took lighter steps. When she reached the door, she walked in only to be backed up against the wall by gunpoint by a man with a kick ass mullet. He was wearing a cut off flannel shirt and it looked like he wasn't wearing pants.

"Who're you?" he asked her, keeping the gun pointed at her chest.

"Umm, well, I'm Elytra. Uh and you are?" she answered and tried to move away from him.

"The name's Ash, but you can call me Dr. Badass." He smirked at her. Elytra couldn't help but grin back as he lowered the gun.

"Well thanks for lowering the gun Dr. Badass." She laughed.

"You bet. So why are you here, and in your pjs no less?"

"Well I'm not sure, I… HOLY FUCK you're Ash?" Elytra yelled.

"What? Yeah, I just said that."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD!" Elytra was so confused, "I must be dreaming." She mumbled to herself. Ash heard her though.

"I can tell you that you're not dreaming sweetheart."

"So this is the roadhouse then?"

"Yeah it's the Roadhouse. Do you want me to get Ellen for you?"

"Yeah." She sighed, this was crazy this couldn't be THE Roadhouse off of Supernatural, but she sure as shit knew that she wasn't dreaming. That meant that Sam and Dean Winchester were real also. At this Elytra grinned and thought that maybe she could work her situation to her advantage. She always wished that little Sammy and Dean were real and it looked like her dreams were coming true.

Ash walked out of the back with Ellen in tow and motioned for Elytra to come to the bar. Elytra stepped up to the bar and took a seat. Ellen put a glass of water in front of her and took a long look at her. Ellen had never seen this girl before. She reckoned that either she was passing through or someone dumped her off here. Ellen had a feeling that it was latter, because no one she knew would willingly walk around barefoot on that dirt outside.

"What's your name baby girl?" Ellen asked her.

"My name's Elytra."

"Well I'm Ellen, what brings you here?" she said as she wiped down the bar.

"I'm not exactly sure. I don't think that I'm supposed to be here." Ellen stopped what she was doing and gave her a funny look. "Well I woke up outside on the ground and I'm not sure how I got there."

"Huh, that's strange. You think someone left you here?"

"No." She wasn't sure what to think as to how she had gotten there. "Do you know the Winchesters?"

"Yep have for a while now, you know 'em?" Ellen asked her giving her another look that said 'Who the fuck are you?'.

"Well I don't, technically, but I think I'm gonna need their help."

"Yeah, and why's that?"

"I don't think I should say yet, but don't worry, I'm not a demon or something. I'm not trying to hurt them." She said hoping that Ellen would at least give them a call.

"Alright, well I'll call 'em, but when they get here, you have to tell us what's going on. Understood?" She said sternly as she walked to the back room.

"Yes ma'am." Elytra replied as she nodded.

"Well as stimulating as this conversation is, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep." Ash said as he threw a nod her way. Elytra smiled back and then settled her head on her arms as Ash left her alone to try to figure this out. Seriously, how and why was she here? Elytra had no idea, not that she was complaining too much, she was excited to meet Sam and Dean. She just wasn't sure if this was a good idea, she didn't even know if she even existed in this world or dimension or wherever the hell she was. She took a long drink of her water and she started to feel a little bit better. At least her head wasn't killing her anymore.

Elytra looked up as Ellen walked back behind the bar. Ellen looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"I don't know what kind of trouble you're in, but Sam and Dean are on their way. It took some convincing, but they're in the area anyway." Elytra smiled back at Ellen.

"Thanks Ellen, I really appreciate it." She said. Elytra looked down and realized that she was still in her pink striped pajamas. "Do you think I could borrow some clothes?" She laughed.

"Of course, I'll go grab you a few things." Ellen walked out of the room and up the stairs.

A few minutes later she came back down with a bunch of clothes in her arms. "I just grabbed a few things, I wasn't sure what you wanted to wear." She said as she handed the clothes to Elytra.

"Thanks." Elytra said, "Where should I change?"

"Oh you can change in the bathroom." Ellen said as she led her to the ladies room. Elytra put down the clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like hell. Her pjs were dusty and she had dirt on her face. She sighed, oh well, what do you do?

Elytra started trying on the clothes and came to the conclusion that nothing was going to fit. She changed back into her own clothes and walked out with the others in her arms.

"Nothing fits Ellen, my hips and boobs are too huge to fit into your tiny clothes." She said sadly. To her surprise Ellen started laughing as she heard a whistle from the door way. She looked up to see Dean and Sam Winchester grinning at her. She blushed and looked down.

"Baby girl, you have nothing to worry about. If I had a body like that I would be proud with a capital P!" Ellen laughed. Elytra blushed some more and dropped her head into her hands as she groaned. This was sooo embarrassing.

"She's right you know, you have a bangin' body." Dean smirked as he walked towards her. He smacked her ass as he passed on his way to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys sorry about the last chapter, it was moving kind of fast. Hopefully this chapter will be better.

Also I worship Sam and Dean. Sadly I don't own them . So yeah, read and review.

Elytra stood there shocked as she watched him disappear into the men's room. She ran a hand through her caramel colored hair and sighed. This was a little too weird. I mean sure it was great to meet Sam and Dean and Ellen and Ash, but it was a little bit stressful. She wasn't used to this place and these people and she really wasn't the type to just go with the flow. Sure she's outgoing, but not in a world she's not even sure is her own.

As Elytra thought about this reality more and more she realized just how screwed up it would sound if she told them the truth. I mean really, who would believe that not only did she time travel, but she also dimension traveled. Elytra decided then and there that she would have to lie or she would be sent to an insane asylum and Elytra had seen that episode with the asylum and the killer ghost doctor. That didn't sound too fun to her.

Elytra looked up when she heard a cough from behind her. She turned around and saw Sam with his hands in his pockets looking extremely awkward.

"So uh what's your name?" Elytra asked him, playing dumb. She walked toward him and stood in front of him. He looked down at her and smiled sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Sam, and you?"

"Elytra." She said as she took his hand.

"So what do you need our help with?" He asked, "sounded pretty urgent when Ellen called us, and how do you know us?"

"Well, you know, word gets around." She said as she tried to think of a story to tell him. She wasn't much of a liar so she at least wanted to tell him a half-truth.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Sam just sighed as Elytra whipped her head around to find Dean glaring at her as he walked towards them.

"Oh yeah, well how do I know you then smartass?" She said angrily, putting on a façade, "I didn't pull your names out of thin air. I had to hear them somewhere." Elytra told him as she got in his face. He smirked at her and said,

"You sure are feisty when you want to be." Dean stepped around her and whispered in Sam's ear. Elytra couldn't make out what he said, but the look on Sam's face said that it was something obscene. Elytra just glared at him with her hands on her hips. Dean laughed at her when he saw her face.

"You gonna put some clothes on, or are we gonna have to see you in your pjs all day?" Dean asked her.

"I already told Ellen that none of her clothes were going to fit. What do want me to do? Sew an outfit out of the curtains. I don't think so." She snapped, "So deal with it, unless you and Sam want to take me shopping." He grimaced when she mentioned shopping and took a seat on top of the bar.

Ellen walked out from the back and smacked him upside the head. "Boy you better not be sitting on my bar, I just wiped it down. Now get your ass off before I make you!" Dean jumped off real quick and gave a charming smile,

"Sorry, Ellen my bad."

"Damn right it's your bad." She said and grinned at him before looking over at Elytra. Elytra was giggling to herself and leaning against one of the many tables in the bar. Ellen waved her over and asked her where she was staying.

"Well like I said before, I'm not sure how I got here. I kind of don't remember anything about what happened last night." Elytra lied, "So I'm not exactly sure if I'm already staying somewhere or if I really did get dropped off here for good." She shrugged. "Why?"

"I'm offering you a place to stay, that's why. You can share a room with Sam and Dean," She said and looked over at them. "But if I hear that you boys haven't behaved yourselves, I'll be kicking out on your asses." She told them pointing her finger at them. They both nodded to show that they understood.

"Ellen, I know that I don't have any clothes, but do you think I could take a shower? I'm dirty from sleeping out in the dirt last night." Elytra said as she tugged at her dirty pajama shirt self-consciously. Ellen nodded.

"Boys why don't you show her your room and get settled. Maybe take a nap, you both look like death." Ellen said as she finally got a good look at them. Both Sam and Dean had rips in their clothing from their last job and some blood smeared on them. Dean's hair was sticking straight up and Sam had taken to leaning against the wall, yawning every few minutes.

"Come on." Dean said as he led Elytra and Sam down a hallway toward the room they would be sharing. They reached the room and Elytra stepped in looking around. 'Nice place' she thought as she took in the two double beds and nice little sitting area with a fireplace. The Roadhouse didn't look like the type of place to have such a nice room. Elytra looked around and spotted what she assumed was the bathroom door and started toward it. She paused as she reached the door and turned around.

"Do you thing I could borrow some clothes from one of you?" She asked biting her lower lip. She was embarrassed. Elytra felt like a homeless person, which I guess she was because she had nothing in this world.

"Why don't you get in the shower. I'll leave some clothes outside the door for you." Sam said and smiled at her as Dean flopped down on one of the beds and fell asleep.

"Thanks Sam." He just nodded at her. "No I mean thank you for everything. You didn't judge me and it means a lot. I know how it must look. A girl showing up at a bar in the middle of the night and waking up in the morning not knowing where she is. I probably look like a prostitute of something." She said and looked away.

"Are you?" Sam asked her.

"Am I what?"

"A Prostitute." He said raising an eyebrow and grinning at her.

"Very funny." She said sarcastically and flipped him off. He just let out one of those adorable laughs of his.

"I'm so funny. Get used to it." He said as she scoffed and shut the bathroom door. She heard him laugh again as she started the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright everyone, you know what to do. I own none of the Supernatural world(I wish I did). So yeah. 3

Elytra turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. What was she going to tell them? She couldn't tell them the truth and she wasn't a very good liar, so how was she going to start now. Maybe she could tell them that she's lost, or maybe that she's lost her memory. God, who knew this whole lying deal could be so difficult. Neither of those options sounded good to her.

She took off her pajamas and glanced towards the mirror. She almost got whip lash did a double take. On her ribs, underneath her angel wing tattoo was a scar. When had she gotten that? Elytra had no memory of being cut or scratched or anything for that matter. What the hell was going on? How did she really get here?

Elytra was starting to hyperventilate as the panic set in. What happened to her? On top of her hyperventilation, Elytra started to cry. All of her pent up emotions were starting to pour out of her. She was scared, she was worried and most of all she didn't know what was going to happen. At this point it didn't really matter how she had gotten here, all that mattered was what was going to happen to her while she was here.

Horrid sounds started making their way up her throat and soon enough Sam was calling out to her as he pounded on the bathroom door. Elytra wrapped a towel around her and opened the door. She was surprised to find not Sam, but Dean at the door. She could've sworn that it was Sam yelling.

"Dean?" She sniffled. He looked at her with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter?" He asked her. This really set off the waterworks. Elytra dropped her head into her hands and sobbed for all that she was worth.

"Hey come here." Dean said as he pulled her toward him. Elytra rested her face on his chest, but didn't wrap her arms around him. She just snuggled into his chest like a child to her father. Elytra felt so small and helpless, unlike Dean who was so strong and powerful.

As her tears started to dry, she lifted her head up to look at him. Dean looked down at her with a small smile on his face. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" he asked. Elytra thought maybe she could pull off a lie before, but now she knew that the only option was to tell them the truth and get it over with.

"Yeah, but it's going to sound crazy."

"I'm good with crazy." Dean said and smirked. Elytra of course knew that but she was still a little worried that he would send her to the loony bin. She sighed and pulled the towel up a little higher and thought of a good way to tell him that she wasn't exactly from around here.

"Do you think I could tell you after I take a shower?" She asked him hopefully, "I didn't exactly make it in there before… well you know." She said and looked away. When she looked back at him he just nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I'll wake Sammy up so you don't have to repeat yourself." He said and was gone. Elytra shut the door behind him and unwrapped her towel before hanging it up once again. She felt the water and was glad to find that it hadn't really cooled off too much. She stepped into the warm spray and groaned. The heat felt so good on her aching body. Apparently sleeping on the ground isn't too comfortable.

Elytra thought about everything as she was washing. Dean had witnessed her at her worst and she was embarrassed because he had also seen her practically naked. But Elytra was glad he had been there. She wasn't sure that she would have been able to calm down if not for him being with her and holding her. She was still worried what their reactions would be when she told them. She hoped that they would take it well and help her, but you never know with those two. They might decide that she's actually insane and send her away or worse, kill her thinking she was a demon or a witch or something. Oh well, she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to them when actually facing them head on. In theory, she thought she would be able to lie to them, but Elytra knew that that would probably backfire and then they really wouldn't help her. This was sure ending up to be a long few hours.

I know this a short chapter, but in the next one I will get to the good stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately the slave trade is illegal, you know Sam and Dean would be my slaves if it was legal. HAHA so yeah read and review please.

Elytra finished washing off and grabbed her towel from the hook outside the shower. After she dried off and wrapped another towel around her head she went to grab the clothes Sam had promised would be outside the door. When she opened the door, she didn't see any clothes. Elytra didn't see any Winchesters either. What was she going to do? She couldn't go through their bags. She was going to have to wait until they got back. Where were they? Sam had promised her that there would be clothes waiting for her when she was done. When Sam and Dean got back she was going to show them what's up and kick their asses. Seriously, she went from skimpy pajamas to a skimpy towel.

Elytra settled herself on one of the beds and turned the TV on. She switched the channel to an 80's Rock Music channel. The first song that came on was "Panama" by Van Halen. Elytra loved this song, so she jumped up and started dancing. The song changed to "Rag Doll" by Aerosmith. Elytra knew this song by heart, so she started to sing.

"Rag doll, livin' in a movie, hot tramp, daddie's little cutie, so…" Elytra stopped when she heard the door open. She turned around to see Dean and Sam smirking at her. Elytra grimaced and pulled her towel tighter around her. Dean just chuckled at her.

"How is it that you never seem to have clothes on?" He asked her. Elytra huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not my fault that Sam forgot to leave clothes outside the door like he said he would." She told him angrily.

"That true Sammy?" Dean asked him. Sam nodded sheepishly and went to his duffel to look for something for Elytra to wear. He handed her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Uh… Sam I don't think these are going to work." She told him. Sam furrowed his brows.

"Why not?" He asked her thoroughly confused.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm about a foot shorter than you and fifty plus pounds lighter. " She said craning her neck to look up at him, proving her point. Sam blushed and grabbed the clothes from her before stuffing them back into his bag. Dean glanced at her before heading over to his bag. He came back with a pair of boxer-briefs and an under-shirt, both being smaller than what Sam had given her.

"Here you go Elly." He said as he handed her the clothes.

"Elly?" Elytra asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well… you know… your name is kind of a mouth full." He told her sheepishly.

"I like it." Elytra said and smirked, "But only you two can call me that. Don't let anyone else even think of calling me that." She said and pointed at them. They both nodded and Dean laughed at her.

"I'm going to change now." Elytra said and walked towards the bathroom.

"Ah ah, Elly dear." Dean said, "It's my turn in the shower, you're gonna have to change out here." Elytra glared at him. "Aw come on don't be like that. I'm sure Sammy will turn around for you." He said before laughing and heading toward the bathroom and shutting the door. Elytra growled at his back before turning toward Sam.

"Do you mind turning around Sam?" She asked as she blushed. Sam didn't say anything, just turned around silently. Elytra made sure that he was turned around before unwrapping the towel from her body. Sam couldn't resist taking a peek though. He had thought about what she said earlier about her hips and boobs being too big to fit into Ellen's clothes, and he wanted to see what she was talking about. Even though she had been wearing those skimpy pajamas it was still hard to tell what her body really looked like. So Sam took a peek over his shoulder and gasped at what he saw. She was beautiful beyond belief, but what made him pause was the huge scar on her ribcage below her tattoo. He didn't care that she was naked, he rushed over to her and stilled her movements. Sam lifted her arm up to get a better look.

"SAM! What are you doing? Let go!" She yelled at him trying to pull her arm away from him. She was after all COMPLETELEY naked.

"Elytra stop! What happened to you?!?" He asked her looking at the scar. Dean barged out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and shaving cream on his face.

"What's going on?!" He bellowed at them. "Sam let go of her, she's naked!" He yelled.

Sam realized what he had done and dropped her arm like it was burning him. Elytra quickly slipped on Dean's boxers and t-shirt.

"What the hell Sam!" Dean yelled at him, "What were you thinking." Sam just sat there in shock.

"Dean it's okay, he saw this." She said as she lifted her shirt to show him the scar. It was ugly, like nobody had bothered to stitch up the cut. It was still pink and a little sore to the touch, so it was fairly new. Dean stepped closer to her and ran his finger along it. It looked like she had been cut with a dull knife repeatedly in the same spot. Elytra whimpered a little at his cold finger. He looked up at her and saw the tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"I don't know how I got it so don't ask." She said as he stood up straight. Dean shook his head and ran a hand through his damp hair. He nodded before going back into the bathroom. Elytra looked over at Sam to find him looking at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Elly, I didn't mean to scare you. It just shocked me is all." He said and shrugged. Elytra gave him a small smile and walked over to where he was sitting on one of the beds. She sat down next to him and put her arm around his waist.

"It's okay Sam. It shocked me too." She said quietly. Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. He rested his head on top of hers and rubbed her back. They both looked up when Dean emerged from the bathroom fully clothed.

"I think it's time you told us what happened." Dean said softly, looking at her with sad eyes. Elytra nodded and stood up. She gestured for Dean to take a seat before starting to pace.

"Ok you guys, this is going to sound crazy. Even for you." She told them and looked at their faces. Dean nodded for her to go on. "I'm not exactly sure how I got here or why, but I do know that I'm not from around her. Well, I think I might be from a different dimension." She said avoiding eye contact.

"You don't have to worry though, I'm not dangerous. I think maybe I was sent here to help you in some way." Now she looked at them, they seemed to be doing fine with this information, so she continued. "In my world or dimension or whatever, your lives are a TV show. It's called Supernatural. That's how I knew you guys, because you were characters on this show. That's also how I know Ellen and Ash and everyone else you have ever associated with." Sam and Dean weren't freaking out, so that was good, but they were looking at her skeptically. At this Elytra sat down on the other bed. She dropped her head into her hands. She went rigged as she felt weight settle on either side of her, but then relaxed when she felt an arm from either side wrap around her.

"It's okay Elly, we believe you." Said Sam as he smiled at her. She looked over at Dean and he was grinning at her. At this she frowned.

"How did I look on TV? Was I sexy?" He asked. Elytra laughed and shook her head.

"Oh very sexy. Though I have to tell you guys, I never could choose who the better looking brother was." They frowned at her and she laughed again.

"What about now? Who do you think is sexier now that you've met us?" Dean asked her and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Sam definitely." She said and gave him a sympathetic look. He scowled at her as Sam laughed out loud. Dean pinned her to the bed and proceeded to tickle her until she was out of breath.

"Take it back!" He told her still tickling her.

"Get over it Dean. I'm just the better looking brother. Girls swoon at the sight of me." Sam said dramatically. Dean scoffed and let Elytra up before tackling Sam. Elytra was still giggling when they were done. Somehow Sam had ended up on the floor. Dean held a hand out to help him up. Sam got up and they sat down next to her again.

"I take back everything I said before… Ash is definitely the hottie with the body." She said and laughed as they both tackled her.

Ok guys… that chapter were stressful. I added that last bit of fluffiness to lighten the mood. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You're the best! Next chapter will get steamy. Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Sam and Dean get a little steamy with lil' miss Elly. So beware.

I don't own them .

After Dean and Sam had stopped tickling her, Elytra had yawned and suggested that they all take a nap. They both agreed before Elytra got up and headed to the bathroom to pee. When she was done she went back into the room and found Dean on one bed and Sam on the other, both asleep. Elytra didn't feel comfortable just getting into bed with one of them so she grabbed some pillows and blankets and made herself a nest on the floor between the beds. Elytra settled in and thought about the day's events. So far she had entered the world of Supernatural, met Ash, Ellen, Sam and Dean. Now she was laying on the floor in between the beds where Sam and Dean were sleeping. She couldn't help but think that she had gotten lucky. They had believed her without question. Elytra was glad for that, she didn't know what she would have done if they didn't help her. It's not like she knew anyone in this world that also knew her.

Elytra heard some rustling on the bed to her left and then she saw Sam peer over and squint at her. "What're you doing down there?" He asked yawning. Elytra shrugged and stared at him. What was he getting at?

"Come on get up here. I don't mind sharing. " Sam said as he pulled her arm from underneath her head and yanked her toward him. She grabbed her pillow and blankets before getting comfy on the bed. Sam smiled at her before falling back asleep. Elytra watched him and thought how beautiful he was. He and Dean both, for that matter. Elytra reached her hand toward him as if to touch him, but drew it back at the last minute. She reached out again and stroked his cheek, then his nose and eyes. Sam nuzzled his face against her hand and rolled toward her. He threw an arm around her and pulled her close. Elytra could feel nook and cranny of his body, every muscle and indentation. She snuggled into him and kissed his neck before falling into a deep dreamless sleep. Or so she thought.

Sam woke up to mumbling. He looked down and saw Elytra cuddled into him with her face buried in his neck. "Sam…Dean…Thank you… Love you… Ash… Hottie with a body…" she mumbled in her sleep before rolling over away from Sam. Sam smiled and spooned her while falling back asleep.

Dean woke up to find Sam and Elytra cuddled on the other bed and was surprised to find that he was jealous. Dean hadn't realized that he had taken such a liking to her. Dean wanted to be the one holding her. Instead he was in bed alone and awake with no chance of falling back asleep. He looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand and saw that it was 4 o'clock in the morning. No wonder it was still dark.

Dean sighed and rolled onto his back. He knew that he shouldn't trust Elytra, but something about her made him want to protect her from the evil in the world. He wondered about that scar. It had looked as though she was brutally stabbed and he deduced that either it was a suicide attempt or she really didn't know how it had gotten there. He hoped it was the latter. He couldn't imagine that beautiful girl trying to kill herself. She seemed so full of life and Dean wanted to share that life with her. These feelings were new. He had never really felt such strong emotions towards anyone other than his family. They worried him a little. Dean wasn't used to this, he was used to his rough and tough attitude.

'No chick flick moments' he always said.

At that Dean grinned. Now that was more like it. Dean tried to forget his emotions once again as he thought over whether or not he should get up. It was obvious that he wasn't falling back asleep, but the bed was so warm and comforting. So Dean just laid there for a while thinking. Finally about an hour later he heard someone's breathing start to change from the even breathe of sleep to the more erratic breathe of being awake. He looked over and saw that it was Sam who was waking up. Sam always was an early riser.

Sam looked over at Dean and yawned, rolling off the bed and heading towards the shower. He hadn't had the chance the night before to take one and he felt dirty. When he got out he saw that Elytra was still asleep on her stomach with the blankets twisted around her. Sam looked over to the small sitting area and saw Dean there sipping coffee. He walked over and sat down in the chair opposite his brother after getting some coffee of his own.

"So what do you think Dean?" He asked his brother. Dean raised an eyebrow. "About Elytra I mean."

"Well I believe her story, but something doesn't seem right. How would she have gotten here? It's not like she's a demon that can do whatever she wants. She had to've gotten sent here by someone… or something." Dean mused. He sighed and stretched his legs out in front of him. He was still only in his boxers from sleeping and he thought he better get some clothes on before Elly woke up, but he didn't feel like it so he just sat there.

Finally Sam spoke up, "Yeah I think you're right. Obviously it has something to do with the TV show she was talking about." Sam took a sip of his coffee. "Maybe we should pay Bobby a house call and see what he thinks. Maybe he's heard of something like this before." Sam said and shrugged. He looked over at the bed to find Elytra still asleep, but starting to rise. Sam hoped that whatever had gotten to her wasn't trying to hurt her. He didn't think he could handle it if another person got hurt because of him. Sam looked up as Dean stood up and walked over to the window.

"I think you're right Sammy. Maybe we should pay Bobby a visit." Dean nodded.

Elytra woke up and saw Dean looking out the window while drinking coffee. His half-naked body caught her attention. He was built. His arms and legs were corded with muscle and his butt in those boxers was making her drool. Dean turned around to find Elytra staring at him. He grinned at her.

"See something you like?" She nodded before realizing what she was doing. She blushed to the roots of her hair as Dean laughed at her. "Don't be ashamed. I know that I have a body that would make any male model jealous." Elytra dropped her head into her hands and chuckled at how ridiculous he was.

"Oh I'm sure you do Dean. You probably make the females jealous too, you're kind of feminine." She said with a straight face. Dean gave her a look and then realization dawned on his face.

"I am NOT feminine!" He yelled at her. She laughed along with Sam.

"Dude, you look like a lesbian with that spiky hair and those pouty lips." Sam gasped between laughs. Dean pushed him off his chair and glowered before crossing his arms.

"Oh Dean you know I didn't mean right? I think you're hot and so does Sammy." This made Sam stop laughing and Dean start. She saw Sam and Dean exchange a look. That was not good. They were up to something. She eyed them suspiciously. They both started for her at the same time.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"You're going to pay for that Elly." Said Dean as Sam nodded. Sam stalked closer and slung her over his shoulder. Elytra screamed as Sam spanked her. "Quiet, you don't want to wake the others." Dean laughed.

"This is not funny!" She yelled at them as she pounded her fists on Sam's back. Sam ignored her and continued walking with her into the bathroom. Elytra heard Dean start the shower and soon enough she was shoved into the freezing water.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" She screamed and jumped out. She grabbed a towel and saw that both Sam and Dean were doubled over with laughter.

"You b-bastards! That water is f-fucking cold!" She stuttered as she shivered. She stomped out of the room and jumped back into the bed not caring if she was wet. The bed was still warm from sleeping in it so she curled up trying to warm up. Elytra laid there and moped. Though she guessed she deserved it.

Sam and Dean felt kind of bad for dumping her in the shower, so they decided that they would help her warm up. They each laid down on either side of her wrapping their arms around her.

"W-what are y-you doing?" She asked still shivering.

"We're warming you up." Sam said as Dean pulled her head into his neck. Sam wrapped himself around her from behind and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up.

Elytra warm up when she felt something hard on her ass. Her eyes widened as she realized that Sam was turned on. She rolled over so that Dean was now behind her. She looked at Sam's face and saw that his eyes were closed.

"Is that a gun in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?" She asked him quietly. Sam's eyes flew open and he looked down at her sheepishly. Elytra grinned at him before smashing her lips against his. He opened for her and she thrust her tongue in his mouth. Sam moaned and kissed her back passionately. He trailed one of his hands down her side to her knee before hitching her leg around his waist so that their hips were molded together. Elytra ground herself into his erection and felt Dean pull her hair pack before kissing her neck. He licked behind her ear and Elytra felt like she was on fire. Dean ground his hard cock into her ass. He started rubbing his hand on her stomach before slowly bringing his hand up and underneath her shirt. He reached the underside of her breast and squeezed just a little. Elytra released Sam's lips and gasped. Dean laughed huskily in her ear as Sam rubbed his hand on her face. She attacked Sam's lips with more ferocity.

"We're sooo sorry Elly. Will you ever forgive us?" Dean whispered in her ear. Elytra moaned and Dean took that as a yes. He ran his hand over her full breast and tweaked her nipple. At this Elytra rolled over on to her back pulling Dean on top of her and Sam latching on to her neck. She kissed Dean's plump lips. Sam worked his way down from her neck and under her shirt. He sucked on her nipple and rubbed his thumb on her hip bone. Elytra tried to get closer to his hand. It felt so good on her hip, that was her sweet spot.

All three of them jumped when they heard the door open. Elytra looked up and saw Ash standing in the door way. "Woah, ya'll got room for one more?" He asked and smirked at them.

Wooh is it hot in here? Damn that Ash, he had to ruin the moment didn't he? Review people and I'll tell Sam and Dean you say hi. Wink wink


	6. Chapter 6

More steaminess in this chapter, oh and Sam and Dean said to say 'hi'. Thought I would let you know. Though I don't own them, I know them VERY well. hahaha

"Ash WHAT are you doing here?" Dean yelled at him. Ash chuckled at him and shrugged. Elytra scrambled to pull her shirt down, though she was sure that Ash had already gotten an eyeful.

"Ellen wanted me to wake you up. Says she's got a job for you."

"Couldn't you've knocked?" Sam asked him. Ash shrugged again and made himself comfortable on one of the chairs.

"I could have, but this was so much better." He smirked at them. Dean got up and readjusted himself. He was going to have to do something with the raging hard-on, because it was quite obvious in his black boxers. Sam got up with him and they exchanged a glance that said 'don't mention it and we'll pretend it never happened'. Dean walked over to his duffel and grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt. He got dressed then put on his socks and boots. Sam was already dressed so he followed Ash out of the room and into the bar.

Dean looked over at Elytra, she had her face buried in her pillow and the blankets wrapped tightly around her. She wondered when they would stop embarrassing her. Dean walked over to her and tried to pull her away from the bed, but she held on for dear life.

"No I don't want to get out I'm too embarrassed." She said and looked up at him. He smirked at her and picked her up off the bed. Elytra moaned in embarrassed agony.

"Deeeaan." She whined, "I'm all hot and bothered and you feel the urge to embarrass me more. Why? That's all I ask." Dean laughed quietly to himself. He was glad that he and Sam had that effect on her. He liked seeing her all hot and bothered.

"Sorry sweetheart, you're just so damn cute when you blush." He told her. She buried her face in his shoulder and sighed. Of course he wouldn't give her a straight answer. Elytra looked up again and glared at him. He wasn't surprised, by now he was used to her glares. In the past 24 hours she had given him that same look and he couldn't deny that he deserved it.

Elytra stepped away from him and put her hands on her hips. "Do you have a brush I can use?" She asked changing the subject, "and maybe some different clothes?" Dean rolled his eyes, but nodded nonetheless. Elytra gave him a half smile in thanks as he grabbed his duffel.

"Whataya want? Pants, boxers, what?" He asked her she thought it over before deciding on pants.

"I think I want pants, especially if other people will see me." She said and nodded. "You have tight enough pants don't you?"

"Ha ha very funny, my pants aren't that tight. I just like to show off the goods." He told her haughtily. 'I like lookin' at the goods.' She mumbled to herself, but it seems as though she didn't have any luck left because Dean heard her. When Elytra looked up at him she saw something in his eyes. It was desire and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Was it admiration? At this point it didn't really matter because the next thing she knew, Dean had pulled her in for a heated kiss. His hands were cupping her face and were massaging her cheeks. He nibbled on her bottom lip and Elytra opened for him, feeling his hot breath. At 23 she felt like a teenager at this moment with all of her hormones raging through her body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer so their hips were lined up. Though not quite lined up, with Elytra being only 5'5", Dean's groin was rubbing against her stomach, but she didn't care, she just wanted the friction. Elytra didn't know if she would be able to contain herself if Dean pulled away from her without some kind of release.

Dean trailed his hands down her back to her ass and squeezed before picking her up. Elytra wrapped her legs around his waist and ground into his erection. She rubbed her right hand along his jaw while her left hand played with the short hair at the back of his neck. Dean moaned into her mouth and walked towards the wall where he supported Elytra's back. He reached around in front of her through the boxer/briefs he had lent her. Elytra released his mouth and rested her forehead on his shoulder as she panted. Dean kissed her neck and reached inside her underwear. He rubbed her clit lazily before plunging two fingers inside her. She was dripping wet and she couldn't stifle the moan she let out as she felt his rough skin inside her. With his other hand, Dean rubbed her ass cheek and pinched it. Elytra moaned his name and came all over his fingers.

"Well that didn't take long." Elytra and Dean looked up and saw Sam leaning on the door frame smirking at them. Elytra blushed and tried to remove herself from Dean. Dean stopped her before saying, "Would you have liked to join us Sammy?"

"I think you know the answer to that Dean." Sam said as he stalked towards them. When Sam reached them he said 'Hell with it' and kissed Elytra before laying one on his brother. Sam meant for it to be a short kiss, but when his lips touched Dean's, something inside of him sparked and he kissed his big brother like his life depended on it. Dean was shocked, but was shocked to find that he enjoyed kissing Sam. More than enjoyed it, he craved it.

Dean opened up for Sam and Sam massaged Dean's tongue . They both stopped when they heard whimpering. They looked up and saw Elytra panting with half-lidded eyes. She bit her lip and motioned for them to continue, but whatever spell they were under was broken. Sam stepped far enough away from them so that Dean could let Elytra down. He wasn't sure what to say to them, so he grabbed his duffel and headed for the Impala. Sam had already said his goodbyes and gotten the info on the new job, so he was ready to go. Once Sam was gone, it was a little awkward for Elytra and Dean. Dean threw some of his comfier and holier jeans at Elytra along with a new t-shirt. She went to the bathroom to change and when she was done, Dean handed her his brush without saying a word. He looked down at her and fuck, he didn't realize that she didn't have a bra on before and his t-shirt was doing nothing to hide her straining nipples. Dean rubbed a hand through his hair before grabbing his bag and leaving her alone. Elytra finished brushing her hair and followed him out.

Elytra found Dean talking to Ellen and Ash, so she walked over to them. Ellen looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you Ellen, I appreciate everything you have done for me." Elytra told her before stepping in to hug her.

"You're very welcome baby girl and I hope that you will visit me soon." Elytra nodded and stepped away from Ellen. "Oh and here is a pair of flip-flops for now." Ellen said and handed her a pair of black flip-flops. Elytra smiled at her before putting them on and moving towards Ash. She hugged him.

"If those boys don't treat you right, pay a visit to Dr. Badass and he will fix you up." Ash whispered in her ear.

"I'll be sure to do that." Elytra said and chuckled. She stepped away from him and followed Dean outside. When she got out there she saw that Sam was in the passenger seat, which meant that she would have to sit in the back. She climbed in and hummed in pleasure. Elytra loved this car. Maybe even more than Dean did. She lovingly ran her hands over the vinyl interior and sighed.

"Whataya think?" Dean asked her.

"This car is hot. I've always loved the Impala, from the very first episode of Supernatural I have worshiped this car and… thought about it." Elytra didn't want to admit that she had also thought about Dean or Sam for that matter, fucking her on the hood of the car or in the backseat.

"Glad you like it." Dean said and started her up. He pulled away from the Roadhouse and cranked up the music. 'Black Dog' by Led Zeppelin came on. Dean nodded his head to the beat and sang along softly as Sam took out his laptop. He started researching the new case. Ellen had told him about a more than a couple deaths in the span of 10 miles in a town in Montana. Missoula he thought. Sam looked up the deaths and couldn't find any patterns in them other than they were all in the same area. He did notice though, that in all cases but one the victim was a white female. That didn't mean a lot in the grand scheme of things, but Sam didn't think it would hurt to check it out.

"Where're we going Sammy?" Dean asked him.

"Missoula, Montana. There have been a number of deaths there lately." Sam told Dean and looked to see if Elytra was listening. She was and he saw that she had gone ghostly white.

"What's wrong Elly?" Sam asked her worriedly. She didn't answer him right away, but when she did he could barely hear her.

"That's where I'm from." She said very quietly. Sam and Dean both blinked in surprise.

"What? You mean in like… your alternate universe or whatever?" Dean asked. Elytra nodded and rubbed a hand over her face. All of a sudden she was very tired. Sam started to say something, but Dean shushed him and pointed at Elytra who had rested her head against her seat and closed her eyes.

A new twist. I hope you guys like where I'm going with this. In the next chapter you will learn more about Elytra and where she is from. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Elytra slept for a little over two hours. By this time they were well on their way to Montana. Dean figured it would take about seventeen hours to get from the Roadhouse in Nebraska to Montana. Dean thought that they would spend the night somewhere and then make it to Missoula around noon the next day.

Dean glanced behind him and saw Elytra starting to stir. She had managed lay down in the back and was now stretching her back and neck. Dean watched her in the rear view mirror and saw just a hint of skin where his shirt had ridden up on her stomach. Dean's downstairs brain started to react so he looked away but looked back as he heard her yawn. Elytra leaned forward and rest her head on her hands on the seat in front of her between Sam and Dean. She smiled as they both looked over at her.

"How was your nap?" Dean asked her.

"It was great, though I'm a little stiff now." She said. Dean had to agree there, he was also very stiff, though in a different sense.

"I think you should tell us a little bit more about yourself." Sam said to her. Elytra nodded, it was only fair. She knew everything about them, but they knew next to nothing about her.

"What do you want to know?" She asked them.

"Well first of all, how old are you and what's your last name?" Dean asked and chuckled, he realized that they had never bothered to learn her full name.

"I'm 23 and my full name is Elytra Evangeline Knox." She told them, Dean looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I know, it's quite the mouthful. My parents were very creative." Elytra frowned. Up until this moment she hadn't really thought of her parents and when she tried to imagine their faces she couldn't.

"Oh God." She whispered. Sam heard her and looked over at her sharply. He saw that she had frozen and wasn't blinking or breathing. Sam shook her and called out her name. Elytra wasn't snapping out of it. One lone tear slid down her cheek as she stared ahead, unseeing.

"Dean, pull over." Sam said to his brother. Dean looked at Elytra and realized that something was very wrong. He quickly pulled to the side of the road and put the Impala into neutral. He and Sam got out of the car. Sam opened the back door and pulled Elytra out. Sam held her to his chest as Dean tried to get through to her. She still wasn't responding. They didn't know what to do so Dean did the first thing that came to mind: he slapped her across the face. Not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to snap her out of it.

"What the fuck Dean?" Sam yelled at him. Dean shrugged and gestured to Elytra. Sam looked down and saw that she was now crying softly into his arm. Dean wrapped his arms around both Elytra and his brother.

Neither Sam nor Dean knew what was wrong, but for now they were content to hold her and let her cry it out. Elytra cried for well over five minutes. When she was done she lifted her head and kissed first Sam on the cheek then Dean. They both kissed her on the forehead. Dean was the first to speak up.

"What's wrong Baby?" He asked her as he rubbed her back. Elytra ran a hand through her hair and took a step back. She hoisted herself up onto the trunk of the car and told them what had happened.

Sam and Dean were as shocked as she was.

"I can't remember anything really. Only bits and pieces." She told them and sighed. Sam thought it over for a minute. He couldn't think of anything. It was Dean who shocked them with his insight.

"Maybe it's because you don't exist here." He said. Both Sam and Elytra looked at him confusedly. "You know, like maybe because in this world you don't exist, you have to make your own memories. A new life or something." As soon as Dean had said it Elytra was nodding. It made sense. She wasn't a real person here according to birth records and such. Maybe that's why she was brought here, a new beginning. She couldn't remember her old life so she didn't know what her life had been like. As far as she knew, her parents or boyfriend had been abusive, or maybe she was dying of cancer.

Elytra decided to embrace this new fate and just go with it. It's not like she knew how to change it. She wiped her face off and hopped down. Sam and Dean weren't sure what was going on.

Elytra walked over to Dean and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "How 'bout you let me drive your baby." She said with a wry smile. Dean grinned back and rushed for the driver's side door, but Elytra beat him to it. She pecked him on the lips and slid behind the wheel.


End file.
